Noche de estrellas
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: Pero nada de eso le importaba a Damian, no mientras pudiera ver las estrellas reflejadas en la mirada de Jon. (JonDami)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así, Damian hace mucho que habría declarado su amor por Jon.**

**Este fanfic también se encuentra publicado en Wattpad con el usuario xSarii1827.**

* * *

**Noche de estrellas**

_"Me pregunto si las estrellas se iluminan con el fin de que algún día, cada uno pueda encontrar la suya."_

—¡Está noche hay que ir a ver las estrellas! —gritó apenas ingresó a la habitación donde se encontraban los miembros principales del equipo, sosteniendo en alto el cartel que anunciaba el evento.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en él, ya fuera por interés o por el escándalo que había armado, pero no le importaba, la idea realmente le entusiasmaba y quería compartirla con todos.

—Dices cosas buenas de vez en cuando —comentó Damian antes de arrebatarle el anuncio. Los demás solo pudieron reír ante lo dicho por el mayor, aceptando acompañarlo, algunos más entusiasmados que otros.

Jon no pudo más que sonreír y agradecerles a todos por aceptar venir con él. Estaba seguro de que se iban a divertir.

Las siguientes horas las pasó volando de aquí para allá en busca de todos los objetos y alimentos que creyó serían necesarios para tener una agradable cena picnic mientras esperaban por la hora indicada para que comience la lluvia de estrellas. Su madre le había ayudado con la preparación de la mayoría de los bocadillos y bebidas, mientras él se encargaba de recuperar su viejo telescopio de la casa de su abuela y pedirle una manta para poder acomodarla en el piso y tuvieran donde sentarse.

Al final había terminado trasladando todo solo y llegado una hora antes de lo acordado por la emoción que sentía.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Colin, Maya y Logan, seguidos por Billy, Wally y Emiko. Los únicos que faltaban eran Tai y Damian.

Le preocupaba la ausencia de Tai, este solía estar muy pendiente de Jon y nunca despreciaba salir con él o ayudarle con su tarea de la escuela. Y sin embargo, egoístamente solo podía pensar que deseaba que Damian realmente se presentará.

Ya había admitido que sentía algo por Robín, solo que aún no se atrevía a decírselo, tenían una amistad demasiado frágil como para arriesgarse a perderla. Jon estaba casi seguro que no podría con ello, además su mejor amigo estaba interesado en Emiko y Jon no era nadie para interponerse, no cuando Damian sonreía y se sonrojaba en presencia de la morena.

Había llegado a odiarla un poco por ello, pero debía admitir que tenía mucho más en común con Damian de lo que él jamás tendría. Y parecía hacerle bien su compañía, no como Jon, que siempre lograba molestarlo y hacerlo enojar.

—Jon —llamó Tai abrazándolo por la espalda. No pudo evitar sonreír por el gesto, sujetando con ambas manos los brazos de Tai—. ¿Sucede algo?

Negó con la cabeza, deshaciéndose del abrazo para encarar al mayor.

—Solo me preocupaba que decidieras no aparecer —contestó haciendo un puchero.

—Dije que vendría, ¿no? Pues aquí me tienes —respondió mientras abría sus brazos, invitándolo a abrazarlo.

No pudo evitar reírse antes de abrazar al Green Lantern con cariño fraternal.

Colin carraspeo en ese momento, rompiendo el momento. Lo que provocó un gruñido bajo por Tai.

—La lluvia de estrellas acaba de comenzar —anuncio mientras señalaba el cielo.

Damian eligió ese momento para aparecer, dejándose caer entre Maya y Colin sin dirigirle la palabra, se le veía molesto.

Jon apartó la mirada al notar el rechazo, dirigiendo su mirada por fin al cielo, donde veía a los cometas deslizarse por el firmamento. Buscando el triángulo de verano, su asterismo favorito.

Altair, Deneb y Vega.

No pudo evitar gritarles a todos que lo observen, señalándoles con el dedo las tres estrellas que conforman el triángulo.

—¿Por qué te gustan tanto? —preguntó Logan con la boca llena por comer los sándwiches de zanahoria que Jon había traído especialmente para él.

—Por la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi —respondió sonriendo, aun mirando a las estrellas.

—¿No hablábamos del triángulo de verano? —cuestiono irritada Emiko, cruzada de brazos.

Jon desvió la mirada del cielo, para observar a la chica. ¿En serio no conocía el cuento de la princesa y el pastor?

—Orihime es mejor conocida como Vega y Hikoboshi como Altair. Es un cuento muy popular asiático en la que ambos amantes pueden reunirse una vez cada año en el día siete del séptimo mes, atravesando la vía láctea.

—Que cursi —musitó con desdén.

—No le hagas caso Jon, yo creo que es interesante —intervino Tai, colgándose de su brazo.

—Yo tambien he escuchado sobre ellos —exclamó repentinamente Maya, uniéndose a la conversación—. Una bandada de grullas viene en su ayuda para cruzar el río (la vía láctea) siempre que no llueva. Si llueve tienen que esperar al próximo año para verse.

Jon sonrió feliz de que alguien más conociera el cuento. Al parecer no era el único de gustos frikis en el equipo. Al final tuvo que contar el cuento por petición de Tai y Logan, detalles aburridos incluidos.

Sentía la mirada de Damian sobre sí, pero siempre que volteaba a mirar, este estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Se convenció de que era su imaginación y se concentró en disfrutar el resto de la noche, las estrellas fugaces daban un espectáculo hermoso y aun así, lo único que quería hacer era mirar a Damian.

Al final llego a la conclusión de que Damian era como una estrella fugaz, de esas que sólo puedes apreciar una vez e inevitablemente, terminan marchándose.

¿Debería aceptar que Dami no era la estrella destinada a iluminar su cielo?

**-break-**

Tai hacia todos los progresos que podía con Jon, que en realidad no eran muchos. El menor solo lo veía como un amigo más y el culpable tenía nombre, apellido y un maldito orgullo del tamaño de su cabezota: Damian idiota Wayne.

Lo odio desde el momento en que lo conoció, tanta arrogancia no podía ser buena en alguien de su tamaño, adicionando a que no dejaba de repetir que era el hijo de Batman como un loro. ¿Qué tiene de genial ser hijo de Batman? ¿Poder comer frutas por la noche? ¿O sería más del tipo bichos?

Se rió por su propio pensamiento. Era hilarante.

Y aun así, se esforzaba por tolerarlo, era su maldito jefe después de todo, aunque gustaba de llevarle la corriente en la medida de lo posible únicamente para fastidiarlo. Sin embargo, su odio hacia el incremento cuando se dio cuenta de que Jon sentía algo por él.

¿Qué tan malo es descubrir que al chico que amas le gusta alguien más? Es malo, muy malo.

Tai había maldecido a Damian en chino por tres días consecutivos, rogando porque le cayera un árbol encima y se muriera, no pedía demasiado. Lo peor era que este rechazaba el afecto de Jon por Emiko, una mujer loca y encima de todo, plana. No entendía que podía verle Robin, pero así eran las cosas.

Él amaba a Jon, Jon a Damian y Damian a Emiko y estaba casi seguro de que Emiko únicamente estaba con Damian por interés, ¿así o más jodidos todos?

Suspiro exasperado, mientras observaba de reojo a Jon, esté aún no se había dado cuenta, pero a Tai le gustaba mirarlo cuando miraba a Damian, soñaba con que llegara el día en que Jon le mirara de la misma manera, con amor, anhelo.

Y entonces, sucedió. Damian y Jon tuvieron una charla, no sabía los pormenores pero ahora el menor traía consigo siempre una estrella de seis puntas en una hermosa pulsera de plata que aparentemente, se abría con una llave. Cada que la veía, no podía pensar en que en realidad no era una estrella, sino un copo de nieve, frío como la persona que lo obsequio.

Había intentado en contadas ocasiones preguntarle a Jon por el motivo de la estrella, sin embargo, su determinación fallaba al final y se mordía la lengua. ¿En realidad quería saberlo? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su masoquismo?

Pero todo cambió un día, cuando llegó y encontró al menor sentado abrazando sus piernas llorando en una esquina del cuartel, fue mera casualidad que pasará por ese lugar en ese momento, por lo general tendía a estar vacío y aun así, allí estaba Jon, hipando mientras sostenía la pulsera rota.

Su primer pensamiento fue que lloraba por la ruptura de la misma, pero cuando le preguntó por ello, Jon negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—Jon... tiene arreglo. Estoy seguro de que podemos llevarlo a—

—No es eso—. Le interrumpió—. Se terminó, es momento de aceptar que nunca estaremos juntos.

Tai se sentó a su lado, rozando su hombro con el de Jon, invitándole a recostar su cabeza en su hombro. No sabía qué más podía hacer o decir. Era consciente de quién estaba hablando, el idiota siempre era el culpable de las lágrimas de Jon. Y eso le llenaba de ira, deseaba ir y reclamarle por su estupidez.

Pero no podía, no le correspondía.

—Sabía que terminaría así —prosiguió—. Ella es hermosa, tienen cosas en común... es una chica. Pero estúpidamente creí que teníamos algo, luego de que me entregara la pulsera y el conservara la llave para abrirla, me ilusione. Me ilusione como no tienes idea, hasta que caí en cuenta que para Damian solo era un regalo. Algo que compro para Emiko y que por error me entrego a mí al confundir las cajas.

Tai se encogió por esas palabras. Jon atesoraba esa pulsera como a su vida. Eso explicaba porque el broche estaba roto y había trozos de la misma por el lugar.

—Tú mereces mucho más —declaró para luego girarse y con toda la delicadeza posible, depositando un beso en su mejilla—. Mereces más.

Jon asintió, apretando los restos de la pulsera un su puño hasta convertirla en polvo, para luego lanzarlo al aire.

Había determinación en su mirada.

.

.

.

Tai abrió la puerta de su apartamento para encontrarse con algo inimaginable y poco común en estos días donde todo solía enviarse por correo electrónico.

Una invitación de boda.

La boda de Jon y Kathy.

Recordaba que lo único que pudo pensar fue que Kathy era el nombre real de Katya, la novia de Jon.

Lo próximo que supo es estar parado al lado del altar como padrino. No quería estar allí, pero era masoquista y un buen amigo por encima de todo. Así que contó hasta 1000 y se preparó para lo que venía.

La boda fue hermosa, hubo lágrimas, risas y por encima de todo alegría. Alegría al saber que la novia estaba en espera.

Jon tendría un hijo.

Suspiro rendido antes de felicitar a los novios y salir de allí, necesitaba aire.

—Adiós, a mi amor —murmuró en voz queda, esperando que el ruido del tráfico ahogara sus palabras y se llevará su dolor con ello.

**-break-**

Damian observa la lucha atónito, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tiene de salvar a Jon de Doomsday.

Son pocas, pero hay forma, se miente.

Espera por un milagro. Green Lantern dejó de moverse hace un rato, solo quedan Jon para enfrentarse de forma directa al enemigo, no hay nada que Damian pueda hacer por ayudar, en sus 28 años de edad jamás se había sentido tan inútil.

Se tira del cabello con frustración, obligándose a pensar sin desviar la mirada de su enemigo, sufriendo ante cada golpe que recibe el menor. Las cosas no pueden terminar así, el no dejara que terminen así. Duda en acercarse, no quiere distraer a Superman. Pero no puede permanecer más tiempo sin hacer nada. Se arroja hacia adelante, Superman se distrae, pero sucede lo mismo con Doomsday. El segundo que Jon se recupera antes, es suficiente para asestarle un golpe definitivo a su adversario, sin embargo, no cuenta con que este gire la mano diestra para golpearlo. Damian se encoge, esperando por un golpe que no llega.

Jon yace ahora en el suelo, todo pasó demasiado rápido para que Damian pudiera procesarlo. A lo lejos escucha el grito de Kathy, los sollozos de Tai, la calma que ahora reina en el lugar.

Green Lantern intenta acercarse a ambos, Damian se deja caer a un costado de Jon, observando sin poder creer lo que sus ojos ven.

Jon gira la cabeza lentamente, a leguas se nota que sufre por ello, pero no se detiene. Damian le suplica que pare, sosteniendo con cuidado su cabeza, apoyándola en su regazo.

Kathy los alcanza, hipando el nombre de Jon. El menor niega con la cabeza, disculpándose. El muy maldito sabía que las cosas terminarían así, estaba preparado para morir por sus seres queridos, para protegerlo a él.

—Siempre fuiste tú —le dice con la mirada triste, intentando levantar su mano para tocar su rostro. Batman la atrapa evitando que haga más esfuerzo.

Damian asiente y comprende, le dice que él se siente igual, pero son palabras al aire, Jon ya no puede escucharlo. Fija su mirada en la mano que aún sostiene con fuerza.

Después de eso no hay nada, nada importa, no escucha nada. Cree que está gritando, su garganta arde, sus pulmones no son capaces de brindarle suficiente oxígeno, está mareado, ¿Cuánta sangre ha perdido? ¿Acaso importa?

Tai le arrebata el cuerpo de Jon y lo abraza posesivo, pero a Damian no le interesa, él ya no está allí, Jon se ha ido y un breve pensamiento sobre el pozo de Lázaro le llega a la mente. Pero no podría hacerle eso, Jon no lo querría así, él mismo duda de si se atrevería a hacerlo pasar por semejante infierno, sabe mejor que cualquiera sus efectos, desecha el pensamiento con una sacudida de cabeza. Ahora lo único que quiere es alejarse de la escena que se desarrolla a sus espaldas.

Trastabilla con los escombros que hay allí, débil, lastimado. Comprendiendo la magnitud de la pérdida demasiado tarde, Jon también le ama. No, se corrige.

Le amaba. Tiempo pasado.

Finalmente se desmaya, feliz de darle la bienvenida a la inconsciencia, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Hubiera...

.

.

.

Damian abre los ojos confundido, parpadeando con lentitud, intentando enfocar. Hay demasiado ruido a su alrededor. Maldice en voz baja mientras se incorpora. La opresión de su pecho no ha desaparecido, aún le cuesta respirar, pensar.

Cuando logra enfocar se encuentra con la cara de Colin a centímetros de su rostro.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos —bromea—. De saber que estabas tan cansado, te habría traído una almohada.

Maya codea su novio con fuerza, concentrándose en mirarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Dam? —inquiere consternada. Damian observa como duda si tocarlo o no, al final retira la mano previamente estirada y la esconde detrás de su espalda.

No sabe qué aspecto ofrece, pero si Maya muestra ese nivel de preocupación, no debe ser bueno. Respira con calma, intentando serenarse, concentrándose en su alrededor.

Jon está a unos cuantos pasos de él, si le gritara seguramente voltearía a su llamado. Le dedicaría una de esas hermosas sonrisas que reserva para sus seres queridos y Damian sonreiría de vuelta. Pero no lo hace, porque ve al Green Lantern colgarse del brazo de Superboy, demasiado sonriente y observa con aprensión como Jon devuelve la sonrisa, como permite el contacto.

Recordaba esa noche, la noche en que comenzó a perder al menor.

No perdió más tiempo, prácticamente corrió con el menor, apartándolo del lado del Green Lantern, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar por lo abrupto de la acción y lo descortés que había sido.

Lo beso. O quizá Jon fuera quien lo besará a él.

Escucho los gritos airados de Emiko, amenazándole con no hablarle jamás por ilusionarla y jugar con sus sentimientos. Quizá incluso insultará su sexualidad.

Los cuchicheos del resto del equipo acerca de ellos, confundidos y emocionados a partes iguales. Chico Bestia incluso se atrevió a mencionar una apuesta ganada y comida vegetariana para el equipo durante todo un mes.

La penetrante mirada del Green Lantern sobre su persona.

Profundizó el beso, ignorando su alrededor, ellos no importaban, no mientras pudiera ver las estrellas reflejadas en la mirada de Jon.

—¿Qué cambio? —pregunta el menor con las mejillas arreboladas, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Damian toma la mano derecha de Jon, apretándola suavemente, para luego llevarla a sus labios, depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma.

—No estoy dispuesto a pasar toda una vida sin ti a mi lado —declará con lo que espera sea una sonrisa seductora. Por primera vez inseguro de cómo proceder.

Y lo dice en serio, no está dispuesto perderlo. No de nuevo.

Jon lo observó confundido, pero no dijo más, se limitó a sonreírle y el no pudo más que corresponder a su sonrisa.

Su cielo estaba bien y a su lado, le bastaba con eso.

Por ahora.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero les guste... si los confundí un poco bastante mucho, culpen a mis cabras, huyen y tienden a escribir muy random.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
